


Separation Anxiety

by OwlOfDeath



Series: His Lingering Scent [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blood Elf/Human Relationship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross faction friendships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dalaran, Dorms, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foot Jobs, Friendship, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Mages, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Fixation, Original Character(s), Passion, Power Bottom, Romantic Fluff, School, Sexual Equality, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight hair kink (maybe?), Strong Female Characters, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: Arithaniel has been away for a week visting his parents in Quel'thalas. He's due back today, but where is he?Hashin goes out looking for him, starting in the most likely place...
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Arithaniel Flameheart
Series: His Lingering Scent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year or so before the events of [Stuck in the Middle (With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858484).

He didn't even bother to knock before he slipped the door open, quickly sneaking inside and closing it behind him. "Corinn, I was—" he started, but then cut himself short as his eyes caught on the woman on the bed, lying on her stomach reading with her feet in the air, short red hair brushed behind her long ears. Her mouth opened slightly in wordless surprise, brow furrowing as he made his sudden, casual entrance. "Hi!" he beamed, raising a hand in greeting, "have you seen Corinn?"

"Uhm, yeah," she answered hesitantly, and Hashin followed her gaze as she turned to look towards the elven woman who was standing by the dresser.

She looked like she'd come straight out of the shower, only wearing a pair of white panties, her chest bare as she dried her hair with a large towel. But he didn't even seem to notice, meeting her exasperated look with a bright smile.

"Oh, there you are, I didn't see you."

"Hashin!?" she hissed at him, her petite stature and cute, button nose features doing nothing to take the keen edge from her tone. "What are you doing in my dorm room _uninvited_?!"

"Yeah, sorry," he laughed, "I just wanted to ask you something."

She pierced him with her large, fel green eyes, one hand still holding the towel as the other reflexively moved to her hip. "And it couldn't wait until class tomorrow?"

"I was just at Ari's dorm and he wasn't there," he explained, as if that was enough to answer her question. "So I figured I may as well check in with you, since I'm already here."

"Right, he's due back today isn't he."

"Mm-hm, I thought maybe you'd—"

"Uh, Corinn?" the redhead on the bed interjected, expression ambiguous as she gestured at her own chest to clarify what she was getting at, "clothes?" She arched one elongated, elven eyebrow at her friend before shooting Hashin an incredulous once-over, and he tilted his head at her, looking at where she was pointing and then between the two women.

"Oh, _right_. Corinn, you should probably wear something more than that when you have guys over..."

"Screw you," Corinn snapped back at him, throwing the wet towel at his grinning face, "you're the one who just showed up all of a sudden!"

Hashin snorted in amusement as he pulled the towel off his head, tossing it onto the bed where the other elf stared blankly at it. Corinn rolled her eyes and turned to her dresser.

"Then you haven't seen him?" he asked, waiting patiently while she rummaged.

"No, not yet," she replied with her back to him, finding a fresh white top and pulling it over her head unceremoniously, skin still damp enough for it to stick to her. "Did you try telepathy? That's something the two of you might have developed by now." Hashin pouted at that, and the other woman watched them with a mildly perplexed expression as Corinn continued, huffing. "Now would you please go away and let me get dressed? Some people could get the _wrong idea_ , you know."

"Fair point," he conceded, his easy grin returning. "That would be unfortunate."

"Hashin," she warned him, "I swear by the Sunwell, if I have to suffer through another joke about 'the birds and the bees' because of _you_..."

"Sorry, sorry! I'm going! I'll see you tomorrow." He turned for the door, peeking outside first to check that the coast was clear before he slipped into the corridor, but then he briefly poked his head back inside again, smiling at Corinn. "Thanks anyway," he told her, but then turned to the other woman instead, winking as he playfully added "don't get the wrong idea!"

"Corinn, you're so shameless!" he could hear the redhead exclaim through the door as it closed behind him.

"What? Oh, Hashin. He doesn't care."

"And he's human."

"Just ignore him."

"He was kind of _cute_ ," she continued, followed by a loud, derisive snort from Corinn.

"Alirea, please no."

He was just about to head down the steps at the end of the corridor when he heard Corinn's voice behind him, making him stop and spin around.

"Hashin, wait up!" Only her head was peeking out past the door frame, wet wheat blonde tresses framing her lightly freckled face.

"Hm?"

"Did you check the eastern garden? You know how he gets sometimes when he's been over there."

"Ah, yeah, that's where I'm heading next."

"And when you find him, please tell him ' _welcome back_ ' from me."

"Will do! See? I knew coming to see you first was a good idea."

"You're the worst," she scoffed at his wide grin, disappearing back into her room again as he started down the steps, descending them two at a time.  
  
\- - -  
  
The eastern garden was almost completely walled in by tall lilac hedges, giving it a tranquil and private atmosphere, the almost intoxicating fragrance of the purple flowers thick in the air. Arithaniel was sitting on a bench under a large magnolia tree, his long, lightly honey blonde hair loosely braided and draped over one shoulder and his attention buried in a book. The weather was a little cloudy, but for now the sun was out, dappling the garden in warm light.

Hashin stubbed out his cigarette against the sole of his sandal and dropped it into a nearby bin before he cut across the grass, approaching him silently from behind. He dropped the white paper bag he'd been carrying down next to him, and Arithaniel flinched in mild surprise as it thumped down, looking at it before shooting him a glance.

"Hey, found you," Hashin said brightly, crossing his slim arms on the back of the bench as he leaned in.

Ari's emerald eyes lit up with recognition as soon as he heard his voice, unable to hide it, but he kept his face straight for a moment longer, voice near deadpan. "Ah, it's you. Hashin... Clearwell, was it?"

"Don't tease me, I brought you cupcakes."

"Plural?"

"Mmhm. Consider it a motivation boost, for your reading." Hashin pecked his freckled cheekbone before he climbed over the bench and slumped down by his side, and Ari put the book down on his lap, turning his whole body to face him.

"Did they have one of those 'buy three, get one for free' offers at the bakery again?"

"Yes."

"And don't you have class? I was going to come see you after."

"Nah, I'm all done with those for the day. The professor had to go deal with something urgent so it turned into self study. Hence I brought a book of my own." He fished a large volume from his satchel and patted it, smiling.

"Won't you need cupcakes too, then?" Ari asked with an amused expression, the warmth in his eyes quickly spreading to the rest of his face.

"They're _your_ welcome home gift," Hashin replied easily, leaning in to kiss him once, and Ari chased after his lips as he pulled away, face still close as he continued, "from me and Corinn. But the kiss was from me only."

"Really, she's in on this too?"

"Well, technically no, but she asked me to tell you 'welcome back'."

"Thank you."

"Also, that's a nice surprise," Hashin grinned, nudging Ari's cheek with his nose, "did you not shave?"

"I guess I might've let it go a bit," Ari hummed thoughtfully, running a hand over his chin. "I was in such a hurry to leave this morning it just slipped my mind."

"Heh, mmm, you know I don't mind," he told him softly, continuing to rub his nose across the light stubble on his cheek, pressing his lips to his prickly jaw. "It's kind of _sexy_."

"It makes my hair stick to my face."

"There's that."

"And this is the kind of welcome I'd expect from My Liege," he chuckled, "but she has _fur_. You'll just end up with pink scratches all over your face if you're going to rub it against my stubble like that."

"It might be worth it," Hashin laughed, putting his arm affectionately around him. "I think the cats are onto something."

"She's definitely always _up_ to something. You have that in common too."

"It's just so good to have you back."

"It's _so good_ to be back."

"How was it this time?"

Ari leaned heavily against his side and made a face before replying, rolling his eyes. "Probably one of the longest weeks of my life," he sighed, "but fine, I guess. It was the same old."

"The party?"

" _Tedious_."

"And your mother? Stepfather?"

"They send their regards."

"I feel so included."

"They like you, you know," he said, tone lightly teasing, the small grin on his face showing off the dimples in his cheeks, "since they don't really know you that well."

"Pft, I'm likeable!" Hashin gasped in feigned outrage, making Ari laugh and lean in to kiss his pale forehead fondly, brushing his bangs out of the way with his nose.

"Yes you are. That's not what I mean."

"I wish I had been there."

"Me too, it would have made it more bearable."

Hashin reached over him and opened the white paper bag, pulling a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting from it, placing it firmly in Ari's hand. "Here, try a cupcake. It'll make you feel better."

"Ah, yeah, thanks. I only had a light lunch."

"I figured."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to travelling by portal." He looked at the cupcake for an evaluating moment before lifting it to his mouth, starting to carefully lick the frosting off. He worked methodically, going from the sides to the center, and Hashin snorted softly in amusement as he watched him.

"Don't just eat the frosting first," he laughed.

"It's the best part. And besides, it just gets on my face otherwise and makes it all sticky."

"That's _supposed_ to happen. I'll lick the frosting off _you_ after."

"Uh-huh," Ari grunted, easily fitting half of the remaining chocolate muffin into his mouth, devouring it in two bites, "did I ruin your wicked plan?" He put his finger into the bag and scooped up a large, pink dollop, offering it to Hashin. "Here, it's good. Maybe if there are any left later you can have one, and then you can eat the frosting _any way you like_."

"Thank you," he said with a grin and opened his mouth wide to let Ari put his finger into it, dark brown eyes regarding him playfully while sucking it thoroughly clean.

"Mmm," Ari hummed, putting the finger briefly into his own mouth after.

"That's enough with the distractions though, we're here to read, and you've had your injection of sugar now." Hashin swung his feet up on the edge of the bench, and without warning he lied back with his head in Ari's lap, pulling the book out from under him and offering it back.

"Ugh, but _this_ is a distraction," Ari complained as he looked down at him, reluctantly taking the book off his hands.

"Eyes on the page, Flameheart," he smirked back, settling in and flipping his own heavy volume open before he looked past Ari's head to the overcast sky, squinting. The sun had long since disappeared behind the clouds, making the air feel a little colder. "Does that look like rain to you?"

Ari had already started to comb his hand through Hashin's dark locks, brushing his long bangs into the slightly shorter hair in the back and twining it around his fingers absent-mindedly, absorbed in his book. "Hm? We'll be fine, those clouds don't look that dark," he murmured, not really looking.  
  
\- - -  
  
It was coming down in sheets outside, beating against the window in intervals of loud tapping each time the wind picked up. They had just barely avoided the brunt of the initial cloudburst, fleeing into Arithaniel's dorm which fortunately was nearby, tucked in on the outskirts of the eastern part of the city. His room was comfortable, way more spacious than Hashin's even if it was a single room, and big enough to fit a sofa and armchair besides the mandatory desk and bed. The whole interior went in red, blue and gold, suited to please the blood elven aesthetic, the sofa upholstered in luscious crimson velvet.

The rain had already dried from their hair and clothes but both men were still absorbed in their books, reading in a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the occasional sound of fabric rustling, or pages turning. Ari was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed, Hashin with his bare feet pulled up on the seat of the armchair opposite, book resting on his knees and chin in his hand. They had already shared the two remaining cupcakes between them, even if they had been a little bit soggy from the rain.

With an inaudible sigh Hashin peered over the edge of his book. The words had started to merge, paragraphs read but forgotten the moment he started on the next. He slipped the bookmark in and put the book down on the floor almost soundlessly, a small grin starting to quirk the corner of his mouth as he reached his foot out towards Ari, nudging his knee softly. He didn't react at all, his face well hidden behind the book.

Holding on to the armrest with one hand Hashin scooted down to reach further as he went to slide his foot up Ari's leg, hitching his own blue and grey robe up a bit to be able to move more freely. He prodded his upper thigh a little with his toes, testing the waters before he finally pushed them against his crotch, pressing down firmly. Without a word Ari uncrossed his legs, making the smirk on Hashin's face widen. He grabbed the armrest tighter to keep his balance as he started to slowly massage him, stroking his foot back and forth over his burgeoning erection. Ari leaned his head back against the wall as a soft groan escaped him, placing the open book over his face and spreading his legs a little wider. Hashin bit his bottom lip as he watched him, feeling the shape of him through the fabric and rubbing with his toes until he was rewarded with another suggestive sound from his throat, Ari's expression still hidden behind the cover.

He gripped the second armrest and slid his other foot up Arithaniel's thigh as well, but just then as if he'd been waiting for that very moment he picked the book from his face and reached forward suddenly, running his hands up Hashin's long, skinny legs. Without warning he yanked on them once, threatening to drag him off of the chair, and the wood creaked in distress as Hashin was forced to hold on tight not to end up on the floor. "Careful!" he laughed, quickly pulling his feet back.

"I thought you'd never get bored of that book," Ari said, grinning.

"I can be very diligent, as you know," Hashin replied with a smirk as he got down on the carpeted floor, adjusting his growing erection slightly through his clothes before sliding over to Ari on his knees, looking up at him. He bit into his knee playfully before he started to slowly travel up his thighs, nuzzling the inside of them, and Ari leaned back deeper into the sofa, his emerald eyes resting on him. Hashin pressed his lips to the fabric stretched taut over his crotch, hands joining to caress and fondle as he kissed it, breath hot against him. Ari groaned again, slipping his fingers through the hair at the back of his head encouragingly. But when Hashin's teeth went for the button on his trousers he expelled a soft sigh, and as if summoning all of his self-restraint into one decisive action he cupped Hashin's chin with his hand, tilting his face up to look at him.

"I'm up here," Ari mumbled hoarsely and leaned in, sucking a deep, satisfied breath through his nose when Hashin's lips came to meet him halfway, kissing him hungrily. He moved to work on the buttons down the front of Hashin's robe, their mouths still connected as he tugged at his clothes insistently. "Off," he demanded against his mouth, and Hashin pulled the robe over his head in a hurry, their lips reuniting as he emerged again on the other side with his black hair all tousled. Ari yanked Hashin's hips closer with a finger down the front of his trousers, unbuttoning them for him, and he kicked them clumsily off while still on his knees, fingers fumbling blindly in their haste to get Arithaniel out of his shirt.

"Up please," Hashin said, and Ari lifted his ass off the sofa with a grunt, just enough to let Hashin tug his trousers free and pull them down, tossing them hastily aside. He climbed onto his lap one limb at a time until he was kneeling over him, and Ari had to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. "Heh, this is a nice angle," Hashin said with a grin as he released the strap securing Ari's braid, starting to unravel it with his fingers, combing through his silky, hip-length hair.

"Yeah, I like it," Ari mumbled, his freckled cheeks flushing pink as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hashin's upper thighs. Circumventing his dick he placed a soft kiss on his lower abdomen, then the same on the other side before his mouth landed in the middle, licking a warm and wet trail up the length of him, smiling at the shiver he felt going through Hashin's body.

He tugged him down onto his lap, and he came more than willingly, spreading his legs to make them fit together as snugly as possible and rubbing up against him. Ari grunted in approval and ran his hands up his chest, slipped his fingers up into his hair, and Hashin smiled fondly at him as he let himself get drawn in. They took their time to reacquaint themselves with one another, tongues curiously exploring as they kissed each other thoroughly, fingertips leisurely caressing and trailing along every intimate line and curve.

"Mmh, I've missed your hands," Hashin said, voice low, "they're so warm." He moved his lips along Ari's unshaved jaw before licking the full length of his long elven ear wetly, each thin gold ring cool to the touch. "Let me," he breathed softly into it, and Ari's own breath came heavy and eager as Hashin reached down between them to brush his fingers up along his erection, a pleased expression on his face. Twisting his palm over the tips of their cocks he smeared it with precum before he took them both into his hand, and Ari tilted his head back with a low moan when Hashin finally started to slide them through the slick tunnel of his fist. He worked them tantalizingly slowly at first, tracing the contour of Ari's throat with his teeth, biting and sucking, their foreskins sliding smoothly back and forth with each long, deliberate stroke.

Hashin's eyes were smoldering with excitement when his touch teased yet another moan from Ari's throat, drinking in his every reaction attentively. "I could do this all day just to see that look in your eyes," he whispered, and working them a little faster he went to pinch Ari's hard nipple, pulling and twisting lightly until it made him twitch and gasp.

"Sunwell," Ari groaned, touching Hashin's wrist to get him to release them both, "any more of this and I'm going to spontaneously _combust_."

"Oh yes, sultry mage talk in bed _definitely_ works," he grinned back, then whooped in surprise as Ari suddenly slipped his arms around him, picking him up and flipping him over onto the sofa in one swift movement, effectively reversing their positions. "Don't just toss me around!" he exclaimed with a burst of warm, spontaneous laughter. "You're going to break the furniture."

"I don't care," Ari declared, but then snorted humorously as he let himself get reeled back in, and Hashin was still snickering when Ari came down to straddle his thighs, excitedly pulling him closer.

"Heh, so handsome," Hashin said, smiling widely up at him. He hooked a finger through the short, delicate gold chain around Ari's neck which carried the sigil of house Flameheart and tugged gently at it, straightening up to meet him. "And _so eager_."

"Hush, it's _your_ fault," he murmured, "you're so unbelievably hot when you're like this."

"But being near you _makes_ me like this;" Hashin countered teasingly, "and this assertiveness is _really_ turning me on." He traced his chin with a finger, dark brown eyes narrowing mischievously and locking onto his. "Wouldn't that technically make it _your_ fault?"

Ari clicked his tongue at that. "Don't make me think," he replied huskily, "I have no blood in my brain." He trapped him between his arms, gripping the back of the sofa as he leaned in closer for a kiss, sucking on his lips, nibbling lightly on them with his teeth.

Hashin let out a content hum as he ran a hand along the soft curve of Ari's lower back, fingertips brushing daintily over his dimples of Apollo as he extended the other, and with a barely noticeable flick of his wrist a tube of lube materialized in his outstretched hand.

"That still has to be the best and most _practical_ use of magic I've ever seen," Ari said, a small amused smirk on his face.

"Can't argue with that," he replied, grinning from ear to ear as he popped the lid open with his thumb. He applied a generous amount of the thick gel onto his fingers before giving Ari's ass a light slap, getting him to move up slightly so that he could reach around more easily. Ari reached back with a hand as well, spreading his ass for him and gasping eagerly when he felt Hashin's slippery finger against his skin.

He teased his entrance with the tip, rubbing and pressing against it, drawing lazy circles around the furrowed rim, and Ari let out a drawn-out groan when Hashin finally breached him, the gentle, circular movement of his finger continuing even as he pushed inside. Their kissing was slow and sensual as he sank deeper, and when Ari moaned into his mouth he answered by slipping another lube slick digit in to join the first.

Hashin passed his hand over his own dick once, but then moved to grip around Ari's instead, stroking leisurely as he started to gradually work him wider. He pressed against the sides, splaying and scissoring his fingers before pushing in knuckle deep, and Ari was barely kissing him back anymore, too distracted by what he was feeling. "Hashin, enough, I'm so ready," he whined impatiently, and Hashin slowly withdrew his fingers with a grin, meeting his gaze with eyes so dark they appeared almost black.

"Damn Ari, you're so hot right now you're making _me_ spontaneously combust," he whispered hoarsely, his cock standing flushed and rock hard between them, begging for attention.

"Then let's burn together," Ari whispered back as he brushed his thumb over his swollen lips, slipping it briefly into his mouth. Hashin smiled as he kissed the palm of his hand, and pressing his tongue flat he licked a wet stripe up along it, his gaze burning with anticipation as he peeked at him from between the fingers, sucking on each one in turn. "Spit," Arithaniel told him, almost demanding as he cupped his hand below his chin. Hashin sat up a little straighter as he slowly swirled his tongue around in his mouth before obediently letting the thick saliva drop into his palm, then wet his bottom lip looking back at him, a faint, pink glow to his pale cheeks.

"Oh that's it," he said under his breath, going tense as Ari finally wrapped his slick hand around his length, mixing the spit with his precum, rubbing it onto him. He gave him a couple of long, wet strokes before he got up to balance on his knees, biting his lip as he felt his way, blindly aligning him with his entrance. Ari held his cock in place to lower himself onto it slowly, and Hashin bit back a throaty moan as he just pushed past the rim, still all slippery from the lube, sliding into the hot, tight passage.

"Feel that?" Ari asked huskily, breathing deeply as he bobbed slightly up and down before letting him slide in even further, "you're a _perfect fit_."

"Mm-hm," Hashin encouraged him, not really an answer as much as a wordless prompting for him to keep going, lips pressed tight and back arching against the sofa as he closed his eyes.

"Already?" he teased, but there was a distinct tremble to his voice, and Hashin responded with a short, strained laugh.

"Go easy on me," he chuckled darkly, "it's been a while. You're driving me more than a little crazy using _your sexy_ voice to tease me when I'm inside—" he started, stumbling over the words as Ari eased himself even lower, a little rougher this time, choking on another moan as he corrected himself, " _deep_ inside of you."

"Do you like it there?" Ari smirked, his emerald eyes intense as he let go of Hashin's dick to sink all the way down, bottoming out in one slow, smooth motion until he was sitting on his thighs, settling down with a gentle wiggling of his hips.

"Haa, yeah," Hashin groaned thickly, "words can't even begin to describe how much."

"I love that look on you."

"Mad with desire and at your mercy?"

"Yes, _exactly_ that one."

"That's all you again," Hashin told him, hands caressing his thighs as they moved to curl around the small of his back, sitting up straighter again to kiss his collarbone. "You look _gorgeous_ up there."

Ari rocked a little back and forth on the spot before he started to roll his hips, unhurried and deliberate, and Hashin made a small grunt in the back of his throat, tilting his chin up towards him to beg for kisses as Ari leaned in with a soft grunt of his own. He cupped Hashin's face with his hand, the other on the side of his neck as he pressed a heated kiss to his mouth, licking his tongue and the inside of his mouth, tasting him greedily. Ari's movements were rhythmic and undulating, clenching each time he pushed down against him, and Hashin hissed excitedly, hands sliding down to his buttocks to help them move together. But rather than trying to guide him he followed Ari's lead, using what purchase he could find to thrust back.

"I've missed you so much," Ari whispered hoarsely, straight, blonde hair fanning out like a veil around them as he leaned his forehead against Hashin's, "every single minute of every single day. Hearing your voice, seeing your face..."

"Me too Ari, so much it hurts."

"Your h-hot, throbbing cock up my ass."

"Shit, _yes_."

Arithaniel was starting to ride him harder, sliding back up slightly before bringing himself down, and Hashin bucked his hips to meet him as he rocked back, ripping a loud, wanton moan from Ari's chest, his eyes squeezing shut. "Hashin, fuck, baby _I love you_!"

"Nnnh, hit the spot?" Hashin asked, voice sticking thickly in his throat.

"Yes! _Yes_..! Always! Fuck you always—! _Shit_! I've missed _this_! Hashin I love how you _fuck me_ ," Ari exclaimed hotly, picking up the pace as he was getting more and more excited by his own words, the pitch of his voice rising with every deep thrust. He pulled up to drive him back inside hard with a moan, all thoughts of taking things slow thrown into the wind as the desire to reach each intense note of pleasure took over. Ari slammed his hand against the decorative wooden frame of the sofa, bracing against it as his head fell forward, feeling through every eager movement with wild abandon.

"Ari look at me... Hnnh! Wait shit slow down," Hashin urged desperately, but his tone pleaded something entirely different as Ari's ass slapped down against his thighs, "I'm getting _really_ —"

"Close?" Ari finished for him breathlessly, but besides looking at him he didn't do anything to comply, rather rolled his hips even more frantically into Hashin's thrust, putting his whole weight behind it with another wild moan as he started to bounce passionately on his cock.

"Oh shit! Ari! _So close_... I _can't_ —! Shit! _Yes please_!" he gasped, back arching and Ari's hair in his face, fingers grasping and digging into skin as his hips jerked restlessly up to meet him, eyes rolling back. "Yes! _Ari_! I'm going to—"

Ari pressed his lips against his so roughly it was almost painful in his haste to kiss him, and Hashin moaned into it from deep in his chest, cock twitching as he practically exploded in a hot mess inside him.

Both men were panting heavily into the clumsy kiss as Hashin rode out the orgasm, a vague smile starting to tug at his mouth as he held on to him, dazed and heavy. But Ari showed no signs of stopping there, still as fired up as ever as he continued to grind against him, keeping their momentum going with a persistent, if calmer rocking motion. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his face up next to his, and Hashin leaned his head against him, still coming back down. " _More_..." Ari whined into his hair, words hot breaths against his ear. "Don't stop..! Don't stop! Not yet!"

Ari's heated plea seemed to chase the last of the haze from Hashin's mind. He shifted slightly to look at him, hands attentively moving to knead his lower back and buttocks, which he had dug his fingers into just moments earlier, caressing as he started to move with him again. He bucked his hips experimentally, and Ari rammed himself down to meet him passionately with a high pitched moan, burying his face in the curve of his shoulder. "Hashin, _harder_!"

Hashin sucked a sharp breath through his teeth, reaching up to stroke the back of Ari's head to get his attention. "Sh—! No, wait, I'll have to do something else. Up a bit," he said, and blowing wild tangles of blonde and black hair from his eyes he went to coax him up slightly, making him rise just enough for him to pull out with a soft grunt. Ari was relaxed and stretched enough for Hashin to easily thrust three long, slender fingers inside, going deep and filling him right back up. He went straight for his prostate, and Ari let out another loud, keening moan, the sound he made almost otherworldly as Hashin dragged his fingertips over the sweet spot.

"Yes!" he screamed, clinging to him tightly, stubble rough against Hashin's skin, " _yes yes yes!_ " Excited whimpers and chirps rode on each heavy breath as Hashin started to circle the electrified bundle of nerves with his fingers, cum trickling back out and down his hand. He was gradually picking up the pace until Ari was howling with pleasure, drool running down his quivering lips to smear on his shoulder. "Yes, _faster_! Please baby, just like that," he gasped hoarsely, his whole body trembling as he pushed fitfully against his hand, contracting around his fingers with each overwhelming wave of ecstasy. His dick was oozing precum, slippery with it, and the instant Hashin wrapped his fingers around him Ari's hand was suddenly in his hair, tightly grasping a fistful of the wavy black locks. " _Fuck that's good_ ," he mewled low, voice wet and sticky, and Hashin's face broke into a wide smile.

"I got you," he said as he started pumping his shaft in time with his other hand, stroking just short of the head for the first few passes, pushing up against it. He could hear the pressure build in him with each whimpering gasp, sucking in air with growing intensity until Hashin finally pressed down on the tip, hand moving faster. He slid his fist over the glistening head, his thumb swiping over the slit just so, and Ari came with a violent shudder, shooting ribbons of cum onto Hashin's chest with a drawn-out whine as he tugged hard at his hair, almost yanking his head back fiercely with the force of it.

Hashin nuzzled in close and kissed the side of his head as Ari's fingers slowly relaxed, releasing his hair and sliding down to rest on his neck. "You're amazing Ari," Hashin whispered to him very softly, still smiling. He wound his arms tightly around his slightly broader back, affectionately scratching his fingertips over his skin, and Ari let out a deep sigh as he leaned heavily into the embrace, his body still quivering. "Arithaniel you're so _amazing_. I love you more than anything."  
  
\- - -  
  
Hashin was the big spoon, his arm curled around Arithaniel's side. They were squeezed into Ari's bed, which was clearly not designed to fit two people. His hair was still a little bit damp from the shower, and Hashin buried his nose in the vast cascade of blonde locks, sniffing.

"Are you _smelling_ me?" Ari asked, shifting his face slightly away from the pillow, as if to look back at him.

"Mmm, it's very nice."

"Ah, yeah, it's that new shampoo mother gave me. Sort of citrusy, right?"

"Good enough to eat..."

"Please don't get drool in my hair again," Ari snorted humorously, "I just got it clean."

"Maybe just a little," Hashin smiled, pressing his lips to the back of Ari's head with another deep breath, closing his eyes.

Arithaniel's dormitory was inside the Sunreaver Sanctuary, and as a human Hashin wasn't technically permitted to come and go as he liked. There were boundaries between Horde and Alliance even in Dalaran, so if he wanted to stay the night he had to get in, and then back out again without detection. Once in Ari's room they were safe, it was the coming and going that was the tricky part.

He was used to it after years of practice, even knew many of the guards, and the worst they would normally do against a trespassing student was to pick him up and drop him off outside the vicinity of the Horde territory. Most of the guards would just talk about the weather, or ask him how he was doing as they escorted him out, while others even told him to be more careful. A chosen few would bark at him to never show his face there again. Not that it ever worked.

He was rather well-known among the students living in the corridor, too, and even if there would always be those who didn't necessarily approve of his presence most still tolerated it as they would any harmless shenanigans. But causing too many ripples could still land them in hot water. The academy could end up contacting Ari's parents about it, or it could have negative consequences for Hashin's economical backing.

Out of sight, out of mind was still the best bet if they wanted to stay out of trouble. It was no different if they opted for Hashin's tiny cell of a room either, only it was considerably less comfortable.

"How did people like _them_ end up with a son like me, anyway?" Ari sighed, fiddling with Hashin's hand against his chest. "Well not _him_ , technically, but you know."

"A generous amount of luck?" he suggested helpfully. "I think you're more familiar with the actual mechanics than I am."

"Please don't make me picture that about my parents," Ari laughed, rolling his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"I can kind of see it, though," Hashin snickered, "you're not exactly a wallflower. The second time we met, do you remember? You started doing handstands on the grass in the park just to prove to Corinn that you could."

"As I recall you were pretty eager to join in as well."

"I probably shouldn't have done that while wearing a robe."

"Not that either of us could hold a candle to her in the end, anyway," Ari scoffed.

"You weren't half bad either," Hashin grinned, brushing some of his hair out of the way to place a soft kiss on his neck.

"She's always been a bit of a monkey," he chuckled, "but more importantly, were _you_ impressed?"

"Couldn't take my eyes off you."

"Obviously not, if you had maybe you wouldn't have fallen over and landed on your wrist like that... We had to ice it for hours. I think you nearly cried."

"It _really_ hurt," he laughed.

"Mmm," Ari purred, pulling his thin wrist up to his lips to kiss the sinewy inside of it tenderly.

"It was the other one," Hashin teased, receiving an amused little snort in response.

"No it wasn't, I remember very distinctly that it was your right one," he murmured, kissing it again.

"Still, I had a good time after, playing strategy games together with the two of you all afternoon. Though Corinn beat us at those too, even if we teamed up against her."

"Or maybe because of it..."

"Hmm?" Hashin hummed curiously, the smile apparent in his voice.

"You know afterwards, that night, I touched myself thinking about you for the first time."

"This is taking an interesting turn..."

"I've told you this before."

"I never tire of hearing about it."

"My point is that I was distracted," he said, shifting his head to look back at him over his shoulder. "If only I had known then that you felt the same way."

"That I, too, wanted to touch your—"

"That's _one_ way of putting it."

"I was eighteen and literally falling head over heels in love," Hashin laughed, "I just wanted to be _near_ you."

"What about you? Before you knew how I felt. Did you ever do that while thinking about me?"

"Oh absolutely," he grinned, propping himself up on his elbow. "You were the only thing on my mind."

"How did that work out with a sprained wrist?"

"I have two hands."

"That was very ambidextrous of you."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

" _Desperate_ , hm? I wish I could have seen that..."

"I think I could give you a pretty faithful _reenactment_ ," Hashin smirked, mirroring Ari's cheeky expression as he added in a suggestive whisper, "I have a bit of a cramp in my wrist right now, from earlier..." Ari let out a short laugh at that, playfully pushing his head away, but Hashin just dove right back in again, nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. "Anyway, sorry, I think I got us a little side tracked," Hashin snickered. "You were saying something about your parents?"

"Oh _that_ ," Ari replied with a sigh, looking away, "I guess being around them got me thinking, about how things used to be, and how I don't want it to be like that ever again."

"Did something happen?" he asked, speaking against his freckled shoulder as he kissed it softly.

" _He's_ just been on me all week, giving me a hard time about _everything_ ," Ari mumbled into the pillow, brow creasing with a frown, "complaining that I don't spend enough time in Quel'thalas. And last night we ended up having this _huge_ argument about it."

Hashin laced their fingers and squeezed his hand reassuringly, lips still pressed to his shoulder as he watched him. He waited silently for him to continue, but it took a few long moments before Ari spoke again, any trace of his lighthearted mood gone from his voice by then.

"I knew that if I saw him this morning we'd just start it right back up again," he muttered, sounding frustrated and guilty all at once, "so I left early to avoid him. I didn't even say goodbye. He's probably _fuming_ right now."

"What did he threaten you with this time?" Hashin probed gently.

"To pull me out of the academy, unless I take care of all of my obligations _properly_ , it's his personal favourite. As if I don't!"

"But it's just empty, right? It's not up to him, your mother is the one with the real influence, and she _wants_ you to be here. She fought to get you in."

"Yeah, _for now_ ," Ari muttered. "She said she'd talk to him, but they always end up ganging up on me anyway."

"They're just used to doing things their way," Hashin said, a small smile on his lips as he whispered fondly, "and they're _almost_ as headstrong as you are."

"He's just so _overbearing_. Whatever I do, it's never _good enough_ for him. We always end up arguing about everything!" Ari's body felt tense, voice forced and low, as if clinging to composure. "It still gets to me every time."

"I know..."

"And even mother just sees it as a stepping stone for me to 'strengthen connections' with the right people, 'showing my face' and bloody _politics_."

"It's a very nice face."

"Yeah, well, they don't need to see it," he grated stubbornly. "Once I'm done here they expect me to come back to them, to live at the estate and become the noble son they always wanted." Ari clenched his jaw, his emerald eyes going flinty. "I can't stand the thought of it."

"I know, but we're not there yet," Hashin said, stroking some hair from his face before hugging him tighter, "they're just pushing your buttons, we'll figure something out. I'm not going to let you go no matter what." Ari shifted his head to look up at him properly, and Hashin dared a small grin as he continued. "I mean I'm fine with just living in one of your mansion's enormous closets, really. That's probably more floor space than what I have now, anyway."

"Don't even say it! I don't want us to live like that," Ari sighed in exasperation, burying his face in the pillow again with a frustrated groan.

"No, me neither," he laughed softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to hide you away. You're not some dirty secret," he said firmly, but after peering up at Hashin's mischievous grin for a moment he went on and added "well, not a _secret_ anyway."

"No arguments there," Hashin laughed again, pushing Ari's shoulder down onto the bed to lie down on his chest, chin resting on his crossed arms.

"And regardless there is no way you could ever be that subtle," Ari continued, putting his arms around him.

"I never said that I'd be subtle about it."

"Ah, no I guess you didn't..."

"It's just such a pain to travel there, and it's never just the trip, either. I have so much school work to catch up on," Ari sighed, eyes rolling to the ceiling. "I brought what I could with me but then I couldn't find the time to actually _do_ any of it."

"We can look at it together tomorrow."

"Thank you," he mumbled, tilting his chin down to catch his gaze, and Hashin wriggled up slightly to press several soft kisses to his lips. "But are you sure? You probably have more homework than I do."

"Of course," he smiled against his mouth, tone a little teasing. "Being your tutor is a lifelong commitment."

"Hrm," Ari grumbled. "I prefer the term _life partner_."

"So do I," Hashin smiled, kissing him one more time. "You're the _light of my life_."

"Mmm, I love you too, especially when you have little pieces of sandwich in your hair like this."

"In my hair? Where?" Hashin ruffled a hand through his bangs aimlessly, going cross-eyed in an attempt to spot it until Ari eventually gave in and reached up to get the crumb for him, casually flicking it away. "Thanks," he chuckled, "I guess it's a small price to pay for eating in bed."

"I'm pretty sure I have a piece of lettuce stuck to my ass."

"It's nothing compared to what we did to the sofa, though," Hashin grinned conspiratorially, combing through his mussed-up hair in an attempt to get the worst of it out of his eyes. "Cleaning _us_ off the seat may prove difficult. That'll _definitely_ leave a stain."

Ari gave a short snort in amusement, fingers tracing the bumpy column of Hashin's spine absent-mindedly before giving a tiny shrug, a cheeky glint in his eyes as he met his gaze. "That sofa needs a reupholstering anyway; it's starting to get pretty worn in places. From all the _sitting_ it's endured over the years."

"Oh, true, we have been doing a fair amount of _sitting_ on it, after all," Hashin agreed easily, smirk growing. "I'm impressed it's even lasted this long."

"Speaking of worn thin and enduring, how's my dear cousin doing? I haven't seen her since I got back."

"She's fine, keeping busy as always. I went by her room earlier today looking for you, though I don't think he was too thrilled to see me there."

"Oh? Did you get yelled at?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Hah, yeah, little bit. She had a friend over."

"Could have been worse, I guess."

"And she was naked."

"Ah... Corinn or the friend?"

"Corinn."

"Then it could still have been worse," Arithaniel laughed. "The two of you can be like a stick to a hornet's nest, but at least she never stays annoyed for long."

Hashin hummed in agreement, lightly kissing the cupid's bow of his mouth, nibbling at it, and Ari answered by sucking on his bottom lip in turn, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck between his fingers. "You know, all this talk about _sitting_ ," Hashin said softly, kissing him deeper, and Ari's eyes opened into brightly glowing, emerald slits, peering at him.

" _Again?_ " he asked, tone amused, "after what we just did in the shower? You're insatiable..."

"It's the stubble.”

"Yeah, I bet," Ari grinned. "Enjoy it while you can, it's coming off tomorrow."

"I bet it would feel _incredible_ against my back, too," Hashin mused, dark eyes playfully narrowed as he brushed his chin along his scratchy jaw.

"Want me to roll my face all over it?"

"Would you?" he said, perking up.

"In the morning, I'm way too comfy lying here with you in my arms right now."

"You got a point; we'd have to move then.”

"Mmm, come here," Ari said softly, rolling over on his side to face him, and Hashin answered by nestling in close, winding his arm around him and wedging his leg in between his thighs, getting their limbs all entangled. Ari grunted with contentment, but then arched an eyebrow at him, peeking down between them. "Oh, you weren't kidding."

"The effect you have on me is no joke."

"Then what's that big grin for?" he teased with laughter in his voice as he settled deeper into the pillow, regarding him warmly.

"I'm happy."

"Mm, me too," he whispered, pressing a lingering, affectionate kiss to the corner of his wide smile, "now I'm finally _home_ again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> This is the second version of this story. I spent quite a lot of time reworking it, and it gave me a grey hair or two, but it was also nice to do something _more_ with it.  
> I'd love to hear what you think! It means more than you know.


End file.
